universal_monsters_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Underworld
"What you truly wish to know is what lies beyond the veil of death. To know what I have seen." "Yes." " And you will... when I kill you." ―Ahmanet addressing Jenny Halsey. The Underworld, mistakenly referred to as Hell, and also known as Purgatory, Limbo or the Broken Kingdom, is the afterlife in the Dark Universe series. It is where characters go when they die, and also where the higher deities of the universe reside. History At some point, the Underworld was created as a final resting place for the souls of those who had passed on. All souls of deceased people and creatures go to the Underworld after they die. While the Underworld has had no ruler before this, Set eventually came to the Underworld and took control of the afterlife. The exact circumstances of how and why Set came to take this position is currently unknown, but since then he has ruled over the Underworld with an iron fist. Nature There is little proven knowledge concerning the Underworld, as it remains shrouded in mystery. In spite of this, the dimension possesses a few observable properties and characteristics: * Visible light is present within the Underworld - that being said, there is low visibility due to the omnipresent fog and floating spores. * Gravity in the Underworld functions exactly the same as in the physical dimension. * Audible sound exists within the Underworld. Furthermore, noise and sound originating from the physical dimension is somehow audible in the Underworld, almost like an echo effect. However, sound from the Underworld is not seemingly audible in the Land of the Living, unless there is a nearby interdimensional portal which it can pass through. Known Residents The following table includes only characters who were known to be in the Underworld at some point during the series. Naturally, it can be assumed that any mortal in the Dark Universe will eventually become a resident. Note: Characters with technical matters will appear with a "*'" next to their name. Current Residents * Ahmanet '† '(Queen of the Underworld) * Ahmanet's Half-Brother '† * Ahmanet's Lover †''' * Ahmanet's Mother '''† * Ahmanet's Stepmother †''' * Greenway '''† * Kira Lee †''' * Menehptre '''† * Pete †''' * Set (Supposed Ruler of the Underworld) Former Residents * Chris Vail (Resurrected) * Jenny Halsey (Resurrected) * Nick Morton (Resurrected) Visitors Known Locations All known locations within the Underworld. * '''Heaven - Also known as Paradise, Heaven is the brightest and most holy area in the Underworld. It is here that the race known as Angel was born and thrives and it serves as the throne of the true ruler. It is said that words or drawings cannot describe it's beauty, but all who have seen it have agreed that it fits it's name perfectly. When the souls of the good and just die, they are sent to Heaven to live in peace and splendour for all eternity. The ultimate goal of demonkind is to conquer and control Heaven, to twist it into their version of perfection. Because of this, Heaven's Armies stand ready to defend it with their lives, no matter the cost; for if Paradise were to fall, all of creation would surely fall with it. * Hell - The opposite of Heaven; Hell, also called the Inferno, is the most horrifying area in the Underworld. Hell was once a barren wasteland, where Set and his followers were banished after they were defeated in the Civil War of Heaven. Set soon twisted the empty realm into a place of sin and terror. It was in this pit of suffering that demonkind was born. Hell is ruled by Set, with his chosen Demon Lords beneath him and everyone else beneath them. Aside from this, Hell is a Meritocracy, where each citizen fights for territory and the most valuable commodity in Hell: the souls of mortals. The strongest rule and the weak serve. It is here the souls of the damned reside, suffering for all eternity. Despite ruling over it, Hell is as much a prison to demons as it is to the tortured souls sentenced there. Because of this, many demons often attempt to escape Hell through many different means, the most common (and effective) of which is the possession of a human host. * Limbo - An area of the Underworld that is located between Heaven and Hell, also known as the Administration area, it is where the majority of souls end up before they are sent to their final destinations. Government and Law The Underworld is currently under the iron fist of King Set. Beyond that, not much is known about the Underworld's politics. It is possible that Ahmanet has become Queen of the Underworld, as it was implied that her and Set were lovers. Ways to Access the Underworld * The most obvious way of entering the Underworld is to die. Ways to Leave the Underworld Appearances * The Mummy (mentioned) Trivia * Time does not exist within the Underworld, as such anyone still alive who goes to the Underworld risks spending days, months, or even years there, as while time doesn't exist there, it still exists in the land of the living. * There is no limit to the Underworld. The range of its size is bigger then the Earth itself or space itself. * The Underworld existed long before mankind and even before the Earth came into existence. Category:Locations Category:The Mummy